the_aj_medicine_cat_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diseases and Symptoms
♠ Aching Joints Very common in the elders of a clan/tribe.This most commonly known as Arthritis. It is caused by cold weather, damp nests, and plain old being elderly. Symptoms: Joints in the body become stiff and sore. Swelling/inflammation can happen. Best Treatment: Burdock root & daisy leaves, nettle leaves & goldenrod. ♠ Torn Claw In this case the carotene (the part of the claw that contains blood vessels) of the claw has been broken or caught on something. This is very common. Given a few days time this will heal quickly. Symptoms: broken layers of carotene, victim limping, swelling, pain, some bleeding. Best Treatment: Marigold, poppy seeds, and cobwebs. ♠ Sores Similar to a bruise. The skin has become raw due to rough activity. It is not a serious illness/injury, but it is best to get it treated. Symptoms: Skin is red and raw, cat's in pain and stiff. Best Treatment: Simply give them poppy seeds and rub the tender area with chewed up comfrey. ♠ Toothache Toothaches happen when there is a loose tooth, cavity, or gum disease. This best to be treated as quickly as possible. Symptoms: Loose tooth/teeth, hole in teeth/tooth, or inflammation of the gums. Pain is present. Best Treatment: For cavities it is best they are pulled out while cat is restraint, other two you can just give alder bark/tansey/broom. ♠ Tummy Ache This is very common . . . most of all in kittens.This can happen if a cat has eaten too much or ate something unpleasant. This can also be a symptom for more serious illnesses too, so double check the facts. Symptoms: Aching/Cramping pains in the stomach. Best Treatment: Watermint & Chervil Root, Juniper Berries & Poppy seeds. ♠ Aches/Pains ♠ This is also very common. This tends to happen if a cat pushed his/her self too hard in training/hunting/fighting. It can also happen in elders when they simply tend to ache - or a day after a big battle. Symptoms: Sore, stiff, and reluctant to move or do anything. Best Treatment: Give them some poppy seeds and order them a day of bed rest(if the pain is bad enough). ♠ Thorns This is also common. A cat will have anywhere to a single thorn to more then one stuck in the skin. This very painful! Best Treatment: Pull the thorn(s) out immediately!Then treat the wound. ♠ Cuts Again, very common. This can happen to kits when they play too hard or an apprentice/warrior trying too hard as well. It can happen in battle, also. Best Treatment: Simply use marigold or garlic after rubbing it down with a dock leaf. Cover with cobwebs. ♠ Swelling ♠ This happens all the time with all times of injuries, bruises, and infections. Symptoms: Inflammation & pain. Best Treatment:Chewed alder bark & goldenrod(juice), nettle leaves & poppy seeds. ♠ Fever / Headache ♠ In this case the cat has fallen ill or suffering from infection or heat stroke or lack of liquids. They will feel hot and their head will hurt. Symptoms: *Headache; pain, can't stand sunlight and sounds. *Fever; Sweating, hot, dizzy. Best Treatment: Drink plenty of water, nettle leaves & poppy seeds, borage leaves & willow bark. ♠ Cough ♠ An irritation of the throat/lungs. Caused commonly by illness. Most commonly gained during leafbare. (Scroll down for Whitecough, Greencough, and Blackcough.) Best Treatment: Honey(for dry throat) & tansy. ♠ Trouble Sleeping ♠ In this case the cat is stressed, over-worked, having nightmares, is very depressed, or very ill. Best Treatment: Ragwort, poppy seeds, or chervil root. ♠ Low on milk ♠ This happens only for queens near kitting or have kits. Best Treatment: Give the queen borage leaves to increase milk flow. ♠ Asthma / Trouble breathing ♠ When a cat has asthma or trouble breathing this can be life threatening. Their breathing becomes rapid and unsteady. This can also be effected my allergies and kitting. Symptoms: Rapid and unsteady breaths, wheezing. Best Treatment: It is best to give coltsfoot and/or juniper berries. For kitting queens give coltsfoot. ♠ Bee / Wasp sting ♠ This sometimes happens to the younger cats and kittens. This happens when a bee/wasp is defending itself. Best Treatment: Remove the bee stingers (if bee) gingerly as possible without squeezing the venom sack. Nettle leaves & poppy seeds or dandelion stems (liquid inside) & alder bark./i ♠ Ticks / Fleas ♠ For this simply use mouse bile to shoo those pesky bugs out of your fur. ♠ Rash ♠ A rash happens when a cat has scratched too much, allergy, or too hot. Symptom: Red, tender area. Best Treatment: Nettle leaves & poppy seeds, goldenrod juice & burdock root. ♠ Cracked Paws ♠ This happens when the skin has grown hard or too tender, causing it to crack and bleed.This is most common in the elders.If not treated infection can kick in. Best Treatment: Goldenrod juice and garlic and cobwebs. ♠ Chill (Cold / Flu) ♠ This happens the most when a cat falls into the water or it is freezing cold outside.This illness is minor but can turn into deadly hypothermia or minor whitecough if not treated. Symptoms: The cat will have chills, mild fever, stuffy/runny nose, aches, sneezing, and feel tired.Best Treatment: Honey(throat), poppy seeds, water & bed rest, feverfew/lavender./i ♠ Irritated throat / Smoke Inhalation ♠ A tender/raw, sore throat can be caused by a number of things. The most common being illness, allergies, or breathing in smoke from a fire. This illness is very mild. Symptoms: The throat will be a bit swollen or red and will be ether dry,itchy,sore, or painful. Best Treatment: Give them honey and if they breathed in smoke, give coltsfoot or juniper berries too. ♠ Aching/Infected eyes ♠ Another common ailment but happens more often in greenleaf and newleaf. The eyes will be be try/watery and will have a hard time opening and closing the eyes. In a case of infection the eyes will be red and the skin tender/swollen and may even bleed! Best Treatment: Celandine and eyebright/garlic/dried oak leaves. ♠ Bleeding ♠ This happens when a cat has been wounded. Best Treatment: Marigold and cobwebs. ♠ Shock / Anxiety ♠ This happens when a cat has been badly injured, has a phobia, or witnessed a stressful/frightening sight. For this the victim must take extra caution not to do more damage if the cat is injured. Symptoms: They'll be unresponsive or very jumpy/timid and fear-scent can be detected some times. Best Treatment: Lavender, thyme leaves, or tansy. ♠ Wound ♠ This can be anywhere from minor to critical.But in any case it should be treated quickly so not to let infection start. Best Treatment: Alder bark(chewed) & bay leaves, garlic & horsetail, or marigold/pot marigold and comfrey root.Apply cobwebs after. ♠ Infection ♠ This happens when a wound has been left untreated. This is most common after being bitten by a rat. This best to be treated immediately for it can be deadly! Symptoms: Bad stench, pus, pain, raw/tender skin, and fever(if bad enough). Best Treatment: Horsetail & chervil leaf juice or burdock root & marigold. ♠ Juvenile Kidney Disease ♠ In the books Heavystep of RiverClan had this ailment.Medicine cats don't have a name for this illness nor know the human name for it. A cat will die from this if it is bad enough. Symptoms: Dehydration, vomiting, weakness, loss of ability to pass "dirt", softening of pads causing cracked pads. Best Treatment: Crushed beech leaves(eaten), no true cure for this ailment. ♠ Carrionplace Disease ♠ Out of all the clans, ShadowClan knows it the best. This happens when the cats get careless and brings back an infected rat or comes in contact with one with the ailment. This illness is similar to greencough but is dangerous and it comes with an unbearable stench! Symptoms: Troubled breathing, violent coughing fits, fever, loss of hunger, lack of sleep, exhaustion.Best Treatment: Borage, coltsfoot, angelica(only for this illness), juniper berries, honey, and feverfew. ♠ Poison ♠ This happens when a cat eats a toxic plant (there are A LOT!) or bitten by a venomous snake (more common for ThunderClan). This is to treat quickly and immediately or the cat will die! Symptoms: Dizziness, aches & pains,headaches,fever,sweating,loss of consciousnesses. Best Treatment: Snakeroot or/and yarrow. If not at paw use another herb that can expel the toxins. ♠ Broken bones ♠ A injury most common if hit by a monster or falling from an extreme height or a severe beating. Symptoms: Swelling in the area, pain, resistance to walk/run/move. Best Treatment: Put the bone back in place then use the following herbs; poppy seeds & birch bark(moist), broom & horsetail.Apply a splint after words. ♠ Kittencough ♠ An illness that effects the respiratory system that only kittens get. Symptoms: Similar to that of Whitecough. Best Treatment: Coltsfoot, garlic,feverfew/lavender, and nettle. ♠ Whitecough ♠ Very similar to the flu and kittencough, a common ailment. It can, however, turn into ether greencough or deadly blackcough if left untreated. Symptoms: Sneezing, coughing, runny nose, feel tired, and have a slight fever. Best Treatment: Catnip, feverfew/lavender, honey, poppy seeds (induces sleep), water, bed rest. ♠ Greencough ♠ This illness is comes when whitecough hasn't been treated soon enough. It is similar to pneumonia. Very contagious; cats with this MUST be separated from the other cats. Normally caught during freezing conditions. Can turn into fatal blackcough! Symptoms: Sluggishness,fever,wheezing, and phlegm streaming from nose & mouth./i Best Treatment: Feverfew/Lavender, catnip/chickweed,and coltsfoot(ease the breathing)./shadow ♠ Blackcough ♠ This illness is fatal and has a high chance of the cat not surviving it. Whitecough or Greencough can advance to this if not treated. You can try to treat it but if it is in the late stages nothing can be done. In this case the humane thing is ease their way to StarClan. Symptoms: Severe wheezing & coughing, phlegm streaming from nose, pus or blood expelled somewhere and some way on/out of the body, sweating, high fever, and weakness/lethargy. Best Treatment: Feverfew/Lavender and catnip. ♠ Death Disease ♠ A very painful, illness that kills the cat slowly. Also known as Lime Disease to humans. This illness is worse then blackcough and there is no cure! The humane thing is ease their way to StarClan. ♠ Morning Sickness ♠ This only happens to expecting queens. . . but luckily, it easy to treat! Certain herbs must be avoided for expecting queens. Symptoms: They will experience flu/cold like symptoms to a degree. Best Treatment: Allow her to rest and have water. Give her poppy seeds, avoid juniper berries and use raspberry or nettle leaves instead. ♠ Sprains / Twisted paws / ankles ♠ In this case the cat has but too much stress on the joints or has tripped or become stuck for a time. This injury is very minor. Symptoms: Swelling, painful to touch and move, can't put pressure on it./i Best Treatment: Stay off the injury and apply nettle leaves and give poppy seeds. ♠ Hypothermia ♠ This most common in leaf-bare but it can happen at any time. This illness is caused most commonly when a cat is soaking wet and stays in the cold too long. This ailment happens when the body can't/struggles to keep a steady temperature. There are 4 stages: Impending, mild, moderate, & severe. Symptoms: Sluggishness, drowsiness, fatigue, stumbling, thickening of speech, amnesia, irrationality, hallucinations, lack of perceptual in any place, blueness in skin, enlargement of pupils, decrease in heart and respiration rates, state of near unconsciousness, insensibility, shivering, poor coordination. Severe Symptoms: Poor speech, disorientation, decrease in shivering followed by rigidity of muscles, blueness of skin, weak/irragular pulse./color Best Treatment: Get the cat's body warm at all costs but be careful not to do it too fast. Keep the victim out of the wind and cold and place in a pre-warmed nest and have other cats sleep around him/her to give warmth. The rest is in StarClan's paws. ________________________________________________________________________________ Greencough- Gives you a bad fever and a terrible cough. It can only be caught in leaf bare; you can die from it if you get sick enough. Chill- You get a runny nose and a fever. You can catch it from getting wet in cold weather, and you can't die from it. Whitecough- Gives you a bad cough and fever, it can turn into green cough. It can't kill you. Cats Eye- Makes eye crust over; can cause blindness. Bug Ears- Bugs crawl around in ear, making it itch and ooze. (Ear mites.) Rabies- Gives you a fever, foamy mouth, and dizziness. There is no cure for it, and if you get it you will die. You can only get it from another animal that has it or getting infected in a cut. Death disease- It gives you severe pain in every area, and will eventually kill you. You get it from ticks and mosquitoes. (Lyme disease.) White Paw - Your paw pads turn white, and give off severe pain if you walk on them. You get it in leafbare when your paws are cold for a long period of time. (Frostbite.) Scarlet fever- You get a severe fever. Can only be received by kits in leafbare, from being cold. Neetle- You get a high fever and you throw up a lot. You can get it any time of the year, there is no known cause for it. Blackcough- The deadliest form of the 'Coughs'. If you catch it, you are most likely to die. Comes right after Green Cough. Can kill if not treated soon enough.